RWBY: Champions Rising
by ZmbMadragon
Summary: Four people torn from their home by a bored Fanfiction writer. Each of them now has to live in the world of Remnant due to his boredom, but at least he gave them enough power to keep them alive during their stay. Four OC's, not sure if I'll follow canon in full. Not sure if I'll have a romance either, but we'll see.


_RWBY universe. Sue Me._

 _Note that I don't own anything related to RWBY nor to anything from the Dawn of War game franchise. I only own the story and the OC's that I created._

* * *

Chapter 1.

"Hello sirs. I hope that I am not inconveniencing you too much?."

 _(What the fuck is this?)_ I exclaim in surprise.

 _(I beg your pardon?)_ Another voice calls out.

 _(Where am I!?)_ Yet another voice cries out.

 _(I close my eyes for thirty seconds...)_ A fourth voice murmurs.

 _((((...And who the hell are you?))))_ All four of us say looking at one another as well as at the one who stands before us.

"You know the game franchise Dawn of War, yes?" He continues completely ignoring us.

 _((((I do but-))))_ we all say before we are interrupted.

"Choose your race, and get ready for a fight."

 _(STOP! Just stop! Look, I feel as though I'm missing out on a number of things here so please, feel free to expand on what it is that you are actually talking about and especially on what the **hell** is going on right now!)_ One of us cries out, speaking for all of us.

Um. A quick pause so that I can rearrange my thoughts. Okay, uh, last thing I remember was playing Dawn of war 2: Retributions Last Stand game mode and nodding off while waiting for a match to come on. I then wake up to find the screen had gone black and that I was faced with a desperate desire for a piss and attempt to leave my room, only to find that when I opened my door instead of the landing I walked straight into my bathroom? The fuck is going on here? And after I relieved myself, I exited the room and return to my living room (I think it is still that) only to find this man in my room dressed in a dark blue button up shirt, untucked with the top two buttons left undone with the rest of his clothing consisting of a pair of black dress trousers and nothing on his feet. He has a chubby average looking face with a dark brown full face beard complete mustache and sideburns, and his plain blue eyes seem rather...mischievous. His hair is the same colour as his facial hair but is long and straight and is tied in a ponytail that reaches the small of his back. The rest of his body also looks rather odd as his arms appear to be rather skinny when compared to that pot belly of his and that's just his arms, his legs look plump but from the knee down the look rather tough and muscular. What the hell kind of body build is this any way?

As for the other people who appear to be in the same boat as me, the man who spoke last stands roughly at six foot four just an inch shorter than I am, darkly coloured skin with short black hair, a handsome face with light brown coloured eyes with his face being marred by two scars on it, one small one on his lips and the second being larger and more prominent as it covers his face starting above his left eye and ending in the hollow of his right cheek. His body build is rather average leaving little to the imagination but it is not something one should ignore. His clothes consists simply of a red colored t-shirt with white shorts and plain black trainers, other than that there is a pair of rings both of plain steel one on each of his index fingers.

The second guy stand at around five foot ten, leaving him as the shortest of the four of us. Skin is rather pale looking, making me wonder as to whether or not if he is in poor health, and unlike the guy before his skin is clean of blemishes like scars spots and the like. His eyes are deep green in colour and his light brown coloured hair being long enough to reach the small of his back and tied up in a rather long braid, and given his body build I would hazard a guess about it belonging to a martial artist or even a swimmer. Clothes wise, once again, it is rather casual as he is wearing a simple dark blue tank top and grey jogging trousers with him being barefooted, other than that there are no other articles of clothing or accessories to note.

The third guy is easily the tallest of us standing at six foot ten. His hair is the colour of sand and is close cropped while his face carries strong features and his tanned skin is without scars or blemishes, which mark him as a healthy individual with his body build looking like something that belongs to a professional rugby player though his most defining feature are his strong silver coloured eyes. Huh, that's a pretty rare thing to have but not really important. His outfit is just like the two before him, with a plain white t-shirt that looks a little too tight due to his muscle mass as well as blue denim jeans which are thankfully a little loose on him, with them being held up by a plain black leather belt and a plain steel belt buckle.

Then there is me, and of the five of us in the room, I am the most average looking one standing at six foot five with only the scars on my body and my height giving me any semblance of individuality. Dark brown curly hair that is just long enough to reach my shoulders while my face looks rather plain and unassuming, with my own beard and mustache being carefully trimmed as to prevent accidental eating of my own facial hair. The only thing about my face that stands out is that fact that my eyes can be rather expressive, and that's not counting my eye colour which are an ethereal blue; not common at all but as everyone has asked of me, no I cannot do anything outlandish. I mean come on, just because I have a strange eye colour doesn't mean that I'll have special powers or abilities. I also have an average mans build which, sadly, carries many scars from the time I was born all the way up till now with the absolute worst being the large burn scar the covers much of my body from my right shoulder, and going all the way down the right side of my chest to my hips, and doing the same for my back. This scar also covers my right arm down to the elbow, the scar tissue is fully healed leaving it the same tanned skin colour as the rest of my body, just with a dusting of pink in the deep crevices between the bumps of healed scar tissue. As for my own clothes, I am pretty much the same as the others as I am wearing a plain black long sleeved t-shirt with blue denim jeans on as well grey slippers on my feet.

Huh, just from the way we are all dressed (with the exception being the long bearded man) we must have all been in our own homes or in a state of complete relaxation. Yet the metaphorical elephant in the room has yet to give us a clear answer as to what the hell is going on here.

"A simple explanation starts with a name; my name. My name is ZmbMadragon, call me however you wish, but do note that I have brought you here for a very simple reason." The now named ZmbMadragon answers with courtly bow and what looks like a smug smirk on his face.

...I'm not going to like this am I? And it seems as though that thought is shared by the other three we all glance at each other.

 _(Okay, so...what is going on right now?)_ The Scarred one asks while folding his arms together. His voice sounds like a smooth which kinda fits in a way. Especially with that scouse dialect of his and, well, he honestly sounds like a young Craig Charles. That guy who played Dave Lister from that sci-fi show Red Dwarf.

"A good question, and one with a very simple answer. I felt bored and after finding an unclaimed world I decided to have some fun and **you four** will be instrumental in my plans." He replies cheerfully, his eyes gleaming with joy. Something not shared by any of us.

 _(You what mate?! You kidnapped us because you were bored!? And now you want us to entertain you? Fuck that for a lark, I want no part of this, just send us home and there won't be any trouble.)_ The Tall one cries, pretty much summing up our own feelings to our current situation. His voice is not as deep as I thought it would've been, but it seems to work with that ulster accent of his making him sound almost like Liam Neeson, just less deep. I always thought of his as Irish but eh, the more you know.

"No."

...

...what?

 _(The fuck do you mean no!)_ The Short one asks, sharing the same shock at how quickly ZmbMadragon shot down the idea of sending us back home. My secondary shock comes at his welsh accent along with his tone of voice making him sound almost like Matthew Pritchard, and were it not for his masculine appearance I would be laughing were I not in this bloody position.

"There are a few reasons for this: firstly is that I have the power to bring you here, and I can use this power to protect myself. Secondly is that I have learnt a lot of things in my time and as such, **you** have no way of harming me. Thirdly is that while I can send you back, I must rip your current memories from your brain in order to protect my secrecy, and that process is excruciatingly painful. Or so I'm told." We all flinch at that last point be it seems as though he isn't done yet.

"And lastly is that while I intend on ending my boredom with you four being involved, do note that I have the power to give **you** power so that you can defend yourselves for when I send you to this new world that I have claimed as mine."

 _(Oh for fucks sake. We don't care about any power you want to give us we just want to go home and here you are, telling us that we have no choice in the matter unless we want to experience pain the like of which we have never experienced before.)_ I reply. My own deadpan west country accent standing strong. Uh...why do I sound like that comedian Jethro?

"And how do you intend on making me? Hmm?" He says with that smirk firmly on his face.

 _(Geh!)_ I can't really say anything else. He pretty much has us by the balls, I mean, what the hell **can** we do? And judging from the expressions on the others

"Thought so. Now let me explain a bit more. You ever hear of the multiverse theory?" None of us nod. "What, really? None of you?" He seems very confused.

"Okay, this might take more effort than I thought. Right, you have seen movies and the like where people have super powers right?" At our nods he continues. "Good, right, now imagine for a moment that that movie was **real**. Let's take one of the X-men movies as an example, um, imagine that the first movie with Hugh Jackman had Wolverine joining forces with Magneto instead of Professor Xavier. This is an example of the multiverse theory. Now imagine all sorts of other possibilities that could happen in that movie and imagine them happening at the same time and following their own branches towards different end results. This is basically what I want you to work with here."

I...think I get it. I glance at the other three to see how they are handling the explanation and they seem to have had a better time of it than I have. If what he told us is correct then he wants to send us to a world where events are different when compared to, ahem, 'canon' sources as we may know it and that scares the ever living shit out of me. This basically means that whatever world he is sending us towards may not be anything any of us is familiar with, and that we would be dropping in blind into unknow situations as well as politics and the like. Oh, fuck me. The face I make is mirrored by the other three as we come to the same realisation that we are screwed no matter what we do, and that the only hope for us is that at least one of us has some knowledge of the world we are going to be sent to.

And that means that we are forever lost to our families and friends back on Earth...

 _(We're dead to our families and friends, aren't we?)_ The Scarred mumbles. While small, we could still hear it clearly; I don't know how the others feel but I am left feeling...empty. Like a part of me has died inside...

 _(You...you...)_ The Tall one tries to speak, but his emotions as well as our own prevent us from speaking.

"Yes, I took you from your homes, friends and families and there is only one way back, but as I mentioned before I can't have you running free with the knowledge of my existence as well as the knowledge of alternate realities and the existence of other worlds. And as such I have to rip the memories of said knowledge from your mind and it is rather painful. The only other choice you have is following my will and entertain me." There is no smile on his face now.

All I can see is a face seemingly devoid of any emotion, but his eyes though. They hold this power in them and he isn't even actually using any of that power he says that he has...doesn't stop us from trying to bum rush him. He doesn't even blink as we charge forward our faces contorted in a near mindless rage, and barely a foot away from him we slam into some sort of invisible wall with all but the Tall guy bouncing off of it. Yet we attack the wall, again and again, screaming and yelling, ramming our bodies into it, trying to claw our way past all in an effort to punish the one who took us from our home.

I don't know how much time has past since we lost control but we do eventually halt our assault of this-this _Demon_ and lean against this invisible barrier of his making, completely depleted of energy with only our force of will keeping us on our feet and not kneeling on the floor in front of the bastard!

"Perhaps **now** you understand the futility of your actions, and are more receptive of my little plan." He replied calmly. He body shifting not so much as an inch.

 _(... **What** plan?)_ The Tall one grinds. I have to admit that despite my hatred of the thing before us, I am a little curious about his plan and what kind of power he wants to give us.

"Let me start by asking if any of you have any knowledge of the RWBY universe?" He asks. His question draws a complete blank for me as all I can think of is the gemstone, but this can't be what he is talking about. As I look at the other guys I see that the Tall and Short ones have no clue what he is on about, but the Scarred one...

 _(What? Are you serious?)_ He replies in shock.

 _(Do you know anything about this universe he is talking about?)_ The Short one asks, with a raised brow.

( _I know of the internet show yes, my little brother and sister loved watching it and wanted me to watch it with them and in the end I ended up watching all six of the six current series with more likely on the way.)_ The Scarred one answers, which at least gives us some degree of relief as we have someone with us with knowledge on the world that we are being tossed into.

 _(Which means that we have a decent advantage up to that point at least.)_ The Tall one says in general.

"Good to know. Now as that one knows," Z says pointing towards the Scarred one. "This world has monsters and people who combat those monsters. The monster are named Grimm and the people who fight them are called Huntsmen and Huntressess, and the later is made up of two humanoid species; Humans and Faunus, the later having animal features like a set of ears, a tail or wings and a few other things." This gave us some insight into how things work in this world at a minute degree, but with the Scarred one, we can get more important details about the world later.

"What I want from you is rather simple. I will send you into this world with a degree of power based on the game that I found you all playing when I decided to take you, with this game being Dawn of War Two and it's expansions which include the game mode The Last Stand. My question is this: would you all like to take control of one of the eight Champions from the Last Stand and all of the skills, knowledge and equipment that comes with them? Or would you prefer to take control of the characters from the Dawn of War Two and Chaos Rising campaigns with all of their skills, knowledge and equipment?"

...

 _(You what?)_ The Short one answers. Admittedly I feel the same way, this is-is just ridiculous!

 _(Right, yeah, you have the power to give us control of a computer game avatar, just like that? That is a little hard to believe.)_ The Tall one says in disbelief.

"And all four of you being here isn't? Look, it is quite simple, do any of you know of Isekai anime? Any one will do but I'll choose the Overlord anime as an example. Basically you would take control of a game avatar of your choosing **but** that choice is limited to the game you were playing last, in this case the game I already mentioned and considering the scope of characters involved in the game you have the main campaign champions from Dawn of War Two and Chaos Rising, and the six main champions from the Retribution campaign and the eight champions from the Last Stand game mode." He says expanding our choices a fair bit, though I'm left a _little_ concerned.

 _(Okay, I know of the anime in question but I'm more concerned about possible outside influences from our chosen characters as one of my choices would be the Necron Overlord from The Last Stand game mode, and seeing as how the Necrons want to exterminate all non Necronic life...well you must see my concerns here. What's more is that it is a living machine and as such would be liable to be subject to experimentation by the people of that world, and what about the Ork Mekboy and the Tyranid Hive Tyrant? I think it is pretty obvious what the response from the locals would be!)_ I declare strongly. The other three nod at this assertion and await for the guys response.

"Do you really think that I don't know about that? However that will be answered **after** you have chosen what champions you want to become." We all groan in annoyance as he smirks at us from behind his barrier, leaving us with no choice but to decide on what champions we want to become, and that will not be easy.

 _(Can you give us some time to talk this over with each other? We will need to consult ourselves on this if we are going to be going there together after all.)_ The short one asks clearly done with the matter.

"Certainly! I'll give you as much time as you need, just call my name when you have made your decision." With that he vanishes without a sound. With him gone we all take a breath and just look at each other, uncertain on how to go about this despite the Short one having mentioned that we need to talk about this matter with the man himself taking the reins after a few moments of contemplation.

 _(Well...my name is Caleb, and well, we should really get introductions out of the way before we talk about our options here.)_ The short one now named Caleb explains, finally getting things underway.

 _(Names Patrick, do you honestly think we can do anything in regards to this? Cause I'm not so certain.)_ The tall one now named Patrick replies, expressing our own insecurities about things.

 _(Kane, and I'm with_ _Patrick_ _here; this is clearly beyond the norm, and we are obviously out of our depth here, and even with my knowledge on the world He plans on sending us to it is still one hell of a messed up world. And that is something we all need to be aware of.)_ The Scarred one now named Kane adds.

 _(I'm William. Honestly speaking here, we have only two choices; one being to endure pain and be sent back but that leaves us with the possible risks of mental damage after our minds have been fucked with. And two is going along with that bastards plan._ _And seeing as how Kane here has some knowledge on the world itself, we can make our decision after he explains a bit more about it. Fuckin' 'ell, this is a right royal mess.)_ I reply with as much honesty as I can muster.

 _(Alright Kane we're all ears, give us all the details that you have.)_ Patrick says turning to the guy in question with Caleb nodding in agreement.

 _(Okay then, but I'll give you guys the slimmed down version so you don't get too lost but feel free to jump in with questions after I am done with the briefing.)_ At our nods he continues.

 _(Right, well I'll start off by telling you about the Huntsmen and Huntressess of the world known as Remnant, the planet the the RWBY show is located on. You with me so far?)_ We nod again and he proceeds with the briefing.

 _(They are trained warriors with one mission; to hunt and kill the creatures of Grimm. And they go about this with mechashift weapons; these weapons are essentially both melee weapon and gun in one package. For example, a sword that can morph with it's sheathe to become a battle rifle, and an axe combined with a blunderbuss to name but two. But believe me when I say that there are more outlandish weapons out there, but while these weapons are powerful it is the supernatural power that these Hunters have that makes them so deadly.)_

 _(This power is called Aura, and what it is in the show is an energy field the protects the user from a fair deal of damage before it gets overwhelmed and it shorts out leaving the user vulnerable. How this power comes about is when another trained Aura user unlocks your soul and how that makes sense in **our** world view I have no idea, yet that is Remnants logic speaking so..yeah. What this does however, is it allows one with a soul to have a shield of sorts and also with enough practice, grants one the ability to weaponize more mundane object like trays, chairs and even turkeys.) _The last one earns him a collective 'what?' from Caleb, Patrick and me but he ignores us and continues with his explanation.

 _(Short version of this power is that you have it if you have a soul and if someone unlocks it for you, but the only way for you to use it is with training. Another thing about Aura is that once it is unlocked the user has the possibility of gaining a semblance. Now a s_ _emblance is the manifestation of one's innate and personal power as an ability unique to each individual, with the effects varying greatly from user to user. The nature of one's Semblance is noted as representing an aspect of their character. However, a person's Semblance can be similar to the Semblances of their parents or other family members like the noted Schnee family, whom can use glyphs to produce various effects and the summoning of certain defeated foes.)_

 _(Uh, what else can I say about semblance? Ah yes, another such semblance that we must be weary of is polarity, or powers of magnetism. Which means that the user can control metal to a fair degree which means that we and damn near everyone in Remnant can't really fight the owner of this semblance due to the metal weapons we all possess, although the Tyranid Hive Tyrant would be the perfect foil against it.)_

 _(Whatever, the next thing to note is the monsters of the world known as Grimm. These are soulless monsters that take animal form like large boars, elephants, birds, insects as well as mythical type creatures like werewolves and dragons as well as griffons and humanoid and ghost types. And each of them has their own abilities that affect the humans and faunus in some way, some of which affect people physically while other abilities affect people psychologically and emotionally so we should be weary of that as well.)_

 _(Another thing to be aware of is Remnant common power source which is a substance called Dust._ _Dust is known as a naturally occurring, crystallized energy propellant triggered oft times by the Aura of Humans and Faunus. For unknown reasons, Dust does not function outside of the atmosphere of Remnant, pretty much preventing the possibility of space flight._ _Dust serves as a power source for the majority of technology in Remnant, from airships to androids, though some alternative technologies do exist._ _Dust can still be used without the aid of weapons or machines and can be unleashed in its raw form such as lightning.)_

I nod slowly with all of this info that Kane has given us and I am just trying to latch into the most important bits like this Aura and Semblance power that many people from that world have, as well as the basic knowledge about this Dust substance and finally about these Grimm beasts that seem to be the common enemy on Remnant. But that can't be it, I mean we were told of the two humanoid species living in that world and that leaves me wonderin' about whether or not they get along; with the latter I feel being the correct answer.

 _(Any questions?)_ Kane asks.

 _(...Got a fuck ton of questions.)_ Caleb responds after a pause. Honestly, I think we all do.

 _(Let's hear them.)_

 _(Alright, first is where do the humans and faunus live? Second, how are the relations between the two mentioned species, and three are there any specific people that we should be aware of?)_ Huh, wow. The three biggest questions that I could think of and someone else has thought of them, best think of any other questions regarding other details.

 _(I hear you, now as to the first one, the two people live in one of 'five' kingdoms, the four official ones being Vale, Vacuo, Mistral and Atlas and with the fifth unofficial one being_ _Menagerie. And of the four kingdoms the one considered to be the strongest in terms of technology and military power would be Atlas, and as such would be the one to be most weary of due to what we could potentially *ahem* lend them.)_ I didn't like that cough.

 _(What do you mean by 'lend'?) I interrupt, hoping for a more clear answer._

 _(Well, Atlas is run by people with a rather large ego and it's military is run by the same type, as such our weapons would be seen as something that outstrips theirs by a clear margin and they would feel it their *ahem* duty to *ahem* acquire them in the name of the people of Remnant.)_ Are you...

 _(Are you seriously telling us that they would be willing to kill us off for the gear we would bring?)_ Patrick responds, clearly unhappy with what he is hearing, and he isn't the only one.

 _(Not kill, no. They would likely take us in and experiment on us so that they could get a handle on our powers and abilities in the name of *ahem* Remnant.)_ I am getting sick and tired of the 'ahems'.

 _(So we are clear then, Atlas is on our shit list.)_ Caleb states. All three of us nod in agreement, but we put aside thoughts in regards to that aside as we have yet to learn more about Remnant.

 _(Getting back on topic, in regards to where the two species live, now while they all live in the official kingdoms the last one Menagerie, is one exclusively for the faunus. Why? In an attempt to appease them after the Faunus Rights Revolution as the war is called, it was offered as a prize when the original plan for for all faunus to be shipped of there in the first place; which some saw as an insult while others saw it as a trophy. And this should help answer your second question, but to add onto that point, the two have a very rocky relationship after the war and to the events of the show the are getting worse due to the actions of an extremist group known as the White Fang.)_ His answer does not make us any happier, especially with the fact that we'll have to deal with the existence of another extremist group.

 _(Are you shittin' me right now? We had ISIS back home and now your telling me that we got another one to worry about when we go over? Jesus Christ did we got the shitty end of the stick here!)_ Patrick calls out with a grimace. Valid point but...

 _(Well, at least we will have a way to fight them.)_ I add, something which puts a rather vicious smile on our faces.

 _(True. But onto your last question, and to answer that, yes, there are a number of people that you should all be aware of on all sides of the conflict. And I shall start with the two main People of Interest or PI in short form. These two go by the names of Ozpin and Salem, these two were both full blooded humans at the start of the worlds history but by their own decisions they became immortal, with Ozpin being a powerful magic user and Salem being much the same except that she has through the millenia gained greater levels of knowledge about Aura and Dust than even Ozpin has. She can also control the Grimm after jumping into a pool of black, gooish like substance when she tried once again to commit suicide, yet another reason why one should never choose immortality. And that makes things harder on us as we may not have a way to actually kill her.)_ Kane says putting a few more things into perspective.

 _(So of the two, which would be the one we should be most weary of?)_ Caleb adds.

 _(Of the two, the one who is most open is oddly enough Salem despite her being the main villain of the series, whereas Ozpin carries the most secrets and is less likely to divulge that information, that being the case though, only **one** seeks the destruction of all life on Remnant while the other wants to preserve it for as long as possible. Honestly speaking if we get closer to Ozpin then that means that we would be closer to one of Salem's objectives, but that also means that we would have to follow the rules; whilst being closer to Salem would restrict us many other ways as we would be powerful combatants depending on our choices.) _Kane concludes. This gives us more to think on, but there are more than likely more people that we need to know of before we start making decisions.

 _(Other people to be aware of are those who belong to their factions and a few outside of those factions, but I'll save the latter for when we get to Remnant and after we have had to to get used to the world itself. First I'll name the people from_ _Salem's Faction, first among which is Roman Torchwick, the Kingdom of Vales Master Thief, who does a lot of work to acquire the materials necessary for Salem's plans. Next is his companion, a mute killer by the name of Neo Politan; she is a strong agile fighter whose weapon of choice is a parasol that carries a hidden straight sword in its hilt. But what makes her most deadly is her semblance, which allows herself to create illusions but more specifically **physical** __illusions capable of being seen by everyone. This allows her to hide herself and her allies while they escape or so that she can misdirect enemy attacks in a fight, even worse than that is the fact that she can change her own physical appearance to perform infiltrations in a physical sense as no one will suspect her otherwise unless she is required to speak.)_

 _(Next on the list is Cinder Fall, the woman who would be the next Fall maiden-which I'll explain a bit later, but Cinder herself is the woman who goes around as her most active agent leading most group actions unless told otherwise. Her semblance is not expressly shown, but what I do know is that she is more than adept at Dust manipulation, with a preference for Fire Dust._ _Another individual is Salem's pet scorpion Tyrian Callows, her psychopathic assassin/errand boy, the reason for the scorpion part is because he is a faunus, nought else needs to be said until we go to Remnant.)_

 _(Lets see, uh? Ah yes, Arthur Watts, an atlesian scientist who sides with Salem and helps her with technological matters and with some negotiatory matters when necessary, with this we know him to be smart and a dab hand when it comes to mechanical works so that is something to be aware of. Next is another of Salem's hitmen named Hazel, he is a rather dangerous opponent as his strength lies in the fact that his semblance negates all feeling of pain, as shown when he slams dust crystals into his flesh and uses said crystals in a barehanded berserker style of combat._ _The next one to watch out for is Adam Taurus the bull faunus, the man who fronts the extremist side of the White Fang based in Vale proper. His semblance is one of the more worrisome ones as it lets him absorb or block the energy of an opponent's attacks only for him to use it on one lethal attack; combating him will be difficult but not impossible, as all we need to do is use powerful enough weapons that give out as little energy as possible or even use abilities that can hurt him the closer he gets.)_

 _(The last two people to be aware of the belong to Salem's group are the two minions, Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai. The first one is the son of an assassin and as such he has obviously been trained to kill others and in both information gathering and espionage, another thing to note about him is that he has prosthetic legs from his thigh down. Personality wise he is amongst the most arrogant so that is something we can exploit, hell, they all are really and we must not fall prey to the same flaw. And the last one is the thief, what makes her so dangerous is her semblance as it allows her to inflict hallucinations on targeted individuals without much problem, two people causes her bad headaches and any more than that can knock her out for a lengthy period of time.)_

Bloody hell. This is a lot to keep an eye on, I'm just glad I'm not here by myself and have someone with enough knowledge about the world in question that allows us some degree of protection against things in verse. And this is just the villains side of things, I wonder how the 'good' guys shack up in terms of numbers and quality? Well that'll be next but first I must take this time to think on how any of the potential champions available to us would help us when it comes to living in Remnant.

 _(And what about Ozpin's crew? What are their numbers and capabilities?)_ Patrick inquires.

 _(Well, Ozpin himself is a rather devastating fighter, in his current incarnation as the Headmaster of Beacon Academy he possesses immense physical power as well as superhuman speed, creating green afterimages as he moved. He is also capable of creating strong barriers capable of withstanding the power of other incredibly strong hunters. His use of magic in his current incarnation is unclear, but I imagine it being almost_ _nonexistent at least in terms of power. From what little of his style of combat I've seen from the show, it emphasises adaptability, changing from powerful high speed strikes to rapid retreats to solid defense. Add onto that he is a capable leader and strategist with thousands of years to work with and apply this knowledge. What's more is the fact that he can even persuade people with the most volatile of personalities to cooperate with his plans and seems to know the right balance of firmness and kindness, which gets the best results from his subordinates. Provided they believe in him.)_ That doesn't exactly breed much confidence in his ability to maintain his allies belief in his leadership.

 _(His close subordinates number as four known ones including one as yet unknown one known as the Headmaster of Shade Academy which is situated in the kingdom of Vacuo. One of his four known one is Glynda Goodwitch, his vice Headmistress, she is a stern yet fair individual and one with a strong combat semblance provided she has her focus and enough aura to keep pace with her assault. It is primarily used through the usage of Dust and she can get a lot of techniques out of it, such as protective barriers, forming a storm cloud that hails shards of ice. Her semblance is frequently used through her riding crop, which is Telekinesis. There is a fair deal she can do with it such as repairing an entire street with a focused flick of her crop.)_

 _(Another individual goes by the name of Qrow Branwen-)_

 _(Branwen?) Caleb interrupts in shock._

 _(Yes?) Kane responds with a raised brow._

 _(It's welsh. It means 'blessed white crow or raven'.) Is Caleb's response showing a level of interest._

 _(That is the nature of some names in Remnant yes but let me finish before anyone else interrupts. As I was saying, Qrow himself is a master with the scythe as a weapon, which in his case double or quadruples as a longsword and shotgun before it transforms to become a scythe or a war scythe. He is also a capable hand to hand combatant and one of Ozpin's best trackers, intelligence gatherers and espionage agents, and to go with this he has proven that he is both speedy and agile enough to contend with the best of them and is widely regarded and fear both both enemy and ally alike. He can also turn into a literal crow due to being gifted a bit of magic which allows that transformation. But that is not the only thing going for him; his semblance is a rather terrifying thing as it brings misfortune wherever he goes, and does not discriminate against friend or foe and ranges between something as small as dropping a glass onto the floor and falling through a roof during a fight.)_

 _(Next is_ James Ironwood _, someone held in little regard by myself and a number of other people as his nature causes a lot of problems in the series, but more on that when it becomes necessary. His knowledge though lies more in line with tactical now how and military knowledge, so he is an effective battlefield leader but when three quarters of your army is mechanical in nature he loses a lot of the organic initiative that actual people have as machines follow logic and simpler instructions unless time, money and resources have been spent to make them more complicated. That and the fact that machines can be hacked.)_

 _(And lastly is Leonardo Lionheart. I won't say too much about him as he is a traitor and will die due to his incompetence as one of Salem's pawns. Unless we get him first.)_ That was rather abrupt. I glance at Caleb and Patrick and see their own disbelief at this casual dismissal of a individual who seems to hold an important role in the *ahem*, show.

 _(Now these are just the two big factions in the series but not the eight or so main individuals the show follows throughout the story, but I'll get into those once we hit the world itself, just know that I have enough knowledge to give us a good head start and an advantage over our opponents. Not that we'll need it as we are unknown elements that no one on Remnant will have any knowledge of on a technological level alone, not counting the possible abilities our champion forms will possess. Any minor details you need to know or can we get down to the decision making?)_ Kane finishes. Again a shit ton of things to remember, but as he said he is our walking encyclopedia on the world and so we don't have to worry on that level for a long time, until a moment arrives where we reach something outside his knowledge in which case we will improvise.

 _(Can't think of anything that needs to be asked now as most of them would be best saved for after our arrival. Still...are we really going through with this?) I ask meeting their gaze. We all look at one another before coming to a conclusion._

 _(The risks are insane...ah, fuck me I'll go for it!) Caleb affirms._

 _(Jesus Christ...I'm going to miss my family. I'm with you.) Patrick answers._

 _(I'm going for it.) Kane confirms._

 _(I'll feel like a right asshole for saying no so, that makes it four for four.) I reply, resigned to our fate._

 _(Alright then, now comes the next decision; exactly what champions are we going to take with us to Remnant. If we were to choose characters from DoW 2 and Chaos Rising, then there is the potential for great combative strength on an individual basis but that would be diminished as most of the champions have squadmates backing them up. Then again if we were to take the champions from the Retribution campaign then we have a lot of potential strength on an individual basis, as we could choose the main leaders of the six factions or one of the three extra champions within those factions. Then we have The Last Stand and it's eight champions. All of them are set characters except for colour scheme, for example, take the Space Marine Captain, he has set armor, weapons and accessories that you unlock by meeting the requirements via level or specific achievements. But you cannot take a Space Marine Librarian or a a Techmarine due to the limitations involved, the same can be said for the Imperial Guard Lord General and the Chaos Sorcerer.) Seeing us nod in understanding he continues._

 _(Let's make something very clear here, if we are to do this then we need to do this carefully thinking on how best to work with one another's weaknesses and strengths despite the fact that we all have items and weapon preferences with each one having a way to help ourselves as individuals as well as as a team. However we have to take into account that some of those champions, while good, do focus more on support rather than direct_ _combativeness of which the Lord General is a prime example. Summoning turrets is one of the abilities he has due to it being a gifted ability given by the armor he wears, while his accessories gift him the ability to summon Imperial Guardsmen as well as the Ogryns. How in the hell do we explain that?) For the love of fuck, we can't seem to catch a break here even with the choice of champions._

 _(Needless to say, but this isn't taking into account what each champion represents. The Chaos Sorcerer being the most prominent. While in the game we would be allies, the Sorcerer worships the powers of Chaos and as such would be very detrimental with regards to living in the world itself as he would spread the worship of his dark Gods.) Kane finishes. This leaves us rather down as most of the champions are alien and would be all for the death and destruction of the world, and that means that our own thoughts and morals would be cast aside due to the champions in question._

 _(What if we talked to ZmbMadragon? He already said to call him after we have made our decision, this way we can clarify a number of things like how the champions would affect us mentally, physically and spiritually.) Caleb replies giving his input. Though it does make us think. Just how will Z make the champions we choose affect us?_

 _(Yeah, we could do that. Get clear answers and then make our decision, but before that I'll tell you three here and now that of all of the champions to choose from, I would choose my favourite one from The Last Stand which is the Space Marine Captain. He has good armor ratings and weapons both ranged and melee with good traits all around, and his accessories help push the fact that he is to be used in a more combative sense than other champions I have played. Even allowing for crowd control such as agro control and fear inducing causing them to flee, as well as giving health with every attack and the like and that's not even the deadliest ability available to the Captain. The Orbital Targeting Beacon. This brings down three powerful beams of destructive energy from the sky that freeze and lift any enemies in the target location of the beams and at the end, the resulting explosive blast will kill all those caught within, even the most powerful of targets.) Patrick says firmly. And with that, the rest of us get to thinking before one by one, we give our own answers._

 _(I would go with the Ork Mekboy as my main. Just like the Space Marine in some respects, just give him armor that give his the ability to teleport around with weapons, armor and items that strengthen this ability by allowing me to teleport enemies who are attacking me to random places and even making them explode after teleporting. Even myself. I also have the Trophy rack which reduces enemy damage output by a third and the Boss Pole that increase my health and grants suppression immunity to all nearby allies. I even have an ability like patricks Orbital Targeting Beacon called Roks, which basically calls down roks from the sky onto a targeted area causing damage to all those caught within.) Caleb announces._

 _(For me, I would take the Chaos Sorcerer. His ability to create dopplegangers of targeted enemies including enemy champions will be invaluable when it comes to fighting our enemies, as I will be able to use their powers, and abilities against them. Another thing is that I would be a psyker with access to powerful abilities depending on the items, armor and weapons I equip myself with, among which is my own ability to teleport and even boost that by burning the ground upon my departure. Obviously there are more psychic abilities available to me but I will explain them as we need them.) Kane speaks out._

 _(I said this before, but I would choose the Necron Overlord. This guy is my overall favourite and it comes with some impressive traits that come with it's accessories, armor and weapons. One of which would be very useful in preventing our deaths, that being the Raiment of Resurrection which can revive dead allies provided they are within the area of effect including myself so long as the orb lands and the field goes up. I also have the Diadem of Reanimation whci does as it says on the tin; it resserects me after a period of ten seconds in game though that could change when we're on Remnant. I also have the ability to teleport using the Phase Shifter accessory, but honestly speaking, the Overlord is one of the tankiest bastards in the game mode and he also comes with the traits the make him immune to both suppression and knockbacks.) I say._

 _(Really? I didn't know that it came with something like that.) Kane replies in surprise._

 _(What do you mean?) I ask back._

 _(The resurrection ability of yours. That is going to be a fantastic addition to our team, but even more so I have to say that I hope it works in one way in particular.) Kane replies with actual happiness._

 _(You are oddly happy about him taking the Overlord and that ability of his, care to explain?) Caleb says bringing up an interesting point._

 _(Well, there are many people who like the show and there is someone in the main eight people whom the show follows that dies during the third series final that brought a lot of ire from the fanbase. If you can revive dead allies, I am wondering if you can choose to recognise other people as allies and this ability among other could affect them just as they would affect us.) Kane responds. This does get us thinking however. I mean, with just us four we cannot do much, but if we can get other people to join us, to think of us as allies and friends then we can be a more deadly force. Yes, yes I see where his thought process is going and I like it, as all it requires of us is just us actively making friends in Remnant._

 _(So we have made our choices, but let's call this guy and get some things confirmed. ZmbMadragon!) Caleb calls out. And just like that, the man in question just appears before us._

"I see that you have all made your decision. But I also see that you all have a few questions with regards to my plans for you and your champions. With one of your worries being about whether or not your champion choices will affect your mentality or even moralities. Let me make something very clear, you will have access to all of their equipment and knowledge on how to use them on an instinctual level, the same with regards to their combat capabilities as well as tactical acumen. Your minds will also remain your own, and you will keep your morals and the like. Your abilities usually tie into how much energy you have and it will be the same again, though I will tell you that for some of you the cooldown period for some of you abilities like the one called Orbital Targeting Beacon; the cooldown time in game allowed you to use it within minutes of each use. However that cooldown will be extended to two hours between each use due to how powerful it is."

"Any questions?" He asks.

 _(Yeah, will our armor, weapons and the like be seen by the other people on Remnant? And will we have the full physical shape of our chosen Champions?)_ Patrick asks. Pretty much something that came to all of our minds.

"As to the first one, the only thing that they will see are your weapons, as to your armor and accessories, they will not be visible to anyone, not even yourselves. Remember that from the game your accessories were not visible and this will be done for everything that you have not just the accessories. Now as for the second one, you will not take the full physical shape of you chosen Champion, but you will each have a physical aspect of that Champion showing on your person. Just state your Champion one by one and I'll tell you of the change that will happen to you. Any more Questions?"

 _(Yeah, uh, there is an ability tied to a commander item for the Necron Overlord that allows one to summon the Nightbringer, will that be the same? And what about the other Champions and their own summons?)_ I ask bringing up the point said by Kane earlier.

"Okay. Normally it would be a summon with a limited time on the world but with it being a Star God being summoned and the more you summon it the more sentience it will have, and the only way for one to control it would be to take control **themselves** , basically it will now work like the Necron summoning from the Dawn of War Dark Crusade and Soulstorm version of the game. Meaning that **you** will be possessed by the Nightbringer for about five minutes, but you can keep it under control only so long as you don't summon it too often. Let me be clear here, Don't summon it more than once a month unless you have utter confidence in your own willpower to resist its power, or you will fall prey to it." He replies with the most serious expression I've ever seen from him, and that terrifies me as he was looking at **me** the entire time he spoke.

"As for the other summons from the other Champions they will be fine for the most part with the added bonus being that you will be able to both summon and unsummon when you want, but do keep in mind that summoning still requires energy to do so. Anything else or will you tell me what your chosen Champions are?" He says while looking at the other three. We just look at one another before looking back at Z.

 _(I, Caleb, choose the Ork Mekboy.)_

 _(I, Patrick, choose the Space Marine Captain.)_

 _(I, Kane, choose the Chaos Sorcerer.)_

 _(I, William, choose the Necron Overlord.)_

"No need for such trivial formalities, but those are some interesting choices. For the one who chose the Ork Mekboy, you know that the Ork has those cybernetic face implants right?" Ooh, that is going to be interesting. "Well, that is going to be your new feature." He concludes. I glance at Caleb to see how he feels about this, and he doesn't seem all that bothered by it, hell if anything he looks excited.

"For the one who chose the Space Marine Captain, your change will depend on your Chapter of choice." Heh, that is actually fair of him. Depending on the Chapter there could be a few changes that he could go through.

 _(I choose the Space Wolves chapter.)_ That didn't take long, he must be a fan.

"Then just like all Space Wolves, you will get the fangs of a wolf which means that you'll be a wolf Faunus while your in Remnant. So best be prepared for racial and prejudicial hatred coming your way." Z makes a fair point. From what Kane told us, the faunus get hated on for having animal features so now Patrick will suffer the same ignominy.

"For the one who took the Chaos Sorcerer...your face will be branded with the Eight Pointed Star, I hope you don't mind that?" That sounds fairly tame compared to the other two, nevertheless, Kane nods in agreement.

"And lastly is the one who took the Necron Overlord. Your skeleton will be replaced with Living Metal, and the centre of your sternum will contain the power source." A pained grimace is all I give in response, and after meeting the gazes of the others...it actually got worse.

"So then, are you ready to travel to the World of Remnant? Are you ready to live you new life? Ready to entertain myself and others like me?" Z asks us, once more holding that smug smile on his face.

 _(We'll never be ready. But you have left us with little choice other than this one apparently. So send us off and we'll do what we can.)_ Caleb says in response. Fully resigned to our new position in life, as toys to some powerful entity.

"Good, now this portal will take you to your destination and you will all be together, just two final things: one being that the energy given off by the portal will inevitably draw the attention of certain quarters that you must have discussed so it is in your best interests to get moving fast. And the second is that the changes will happen during transit and will hurt. A lot."

...

 _((((Wait, what?))))_

"Please enjoy your stay." Z says before pushing us all through the portal.

* * *

A/N

Just to make things clear, no these guys are not going to be Saitama/Superman levels of OP.

If you have ever played the Dawn of War 2 The Last Stand game mode, then you know that while powerful, all of the Champions are not invincible with the possible exception of the Necron Overlord and his Diadem of Reanimation. But even then the game mode calls the match a loss of all three of the Champions are down even if the Necron Overlord has the aforementioned item equipped.

Now onto the subject of power weapons. Lore and the like say that power weapons ignore many forms of protection, like armor, shields and even psychic powers. As far as I have delved into it there is sadly no clear cut answer due to everyone having a different interpretation of what power weapons do, however there are a lot of sources agreeing on one of the facts of power weapons. They all carry a form of 'matter disruption field' (or MDF for short) that works differently depending on the power weapon, take the sword for example. It would cut as a normal sword would, but with the MDF activated, it would cut through objects at a molecular level.

One of the big questions here is whether or not these would work against Aura. Would power weapons from Warhammer 40K bypass the Aura of the people of Remnant, or would they only cause greater levels of damage to it do to the greater lethality of the weapon?

Honestly speaking here, I can see both of these being right as there are many cases where they were able to bypass power armor rather easily as well as some technological energy fields that were stated as being very hard to bypass without their use; **but** there have cases as well where they have not been able to just cut or power through these energy fields or armors due to how strong they are.

Sorry for writing up yet another story but I have wanted to do this for a number of years now, and I only started to really think this up after I wrote my first story on the site.

Well, see ya around!


End file.
